vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiny Kong
Tiny Kong is character from the Donkey Kong series. She is Dixie Kong’s younger sister and as such is the cousin of Kiddy Kong and Chunky Kong. She first appeared in Donkey Kong 64. She is known for being both nimble and fast and using her two ponytails to accomplish different tasks. Following to her first appearance she hasn't had any other important roles in any other platform game, but was given cameo appearances in the Game Boy Advance remakes of the Super Nintendo games. Since Diddy Kong Racing DS, she received a significant redesign and now plays a larger role in spin-off adventures such as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast and has even appeared in Mario Super Sluggers. With only a few exceptions, she is playable in every game in which she appears. Although known as Dixie's younger sister in the English releases of Donkey Kong 64, in Japan her relation to Dixie has never been officially confirmed. Description Past During her debut in Donkey Kong 64, Tiny's fur was a lighter brown as opposed to her darker fur which she had in Diddy Kong Racing DS onwards. Her eyes were blue, but they were also bigger. Her clothes consisted of blue overalls with a flower on them, a white T-shirt and white shoes, and the same multicolored beanie hat as her current appearance. She also had bangs in this design. She was much smaller at this time, and was even shorter than Diddy Kong. Tiny's voice and demeanor is hinted at being that of a sarcastic Kong (acting similar to that of Kazooie). After Donkey Kong 64, this look was used in the remakes of Donkey Kong Country 2 and Donkey Kong Country 3. It was going to appear in Donkey Kong Racing, but the game was canceled. The look was also used for some comics, and recently made an appearance as one of Tiny Kong's stickers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This look was dropped after Rare was sold to Microsoft. From Diddy Kong Racing DS onwards, Nintendo decided to change her appearance and gave Tiny her current look. Current Tiny, as her name belies, is a tall ape, being taller than her big sister, but not as tall as Candy Kong. She has blond hair that is tied up in two ponytails and has blue eyes, unlike her sister who has green eyes. Her fur is brown, although in Diddy Kong Racing DS, it was slightly darker. Her current accessories consist of jumbo earrings and white fur wristbands. Her clothing consists of sky blue sweat pants with a sky blue big-belly baring spaghetti-strap top. Her top has a flower on it and has purple borders, she wears orchid sandals and also wears a beanie hat, that is green in the bottom, purple in the middle, pink on the top and has pink borders around the colors green and purple. She has pink nails. This look was used in Diddy Kong Racing DS and all games that came afterward, such as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast and Mario Super Sluggers. An exception is her sticker from Super Smash Bros. Brawl where she uses her debut look. It was confirmed in Rare’s Scribes that Nintendo was the one that decided to change her look. Although her redesign makes her appear older than her elder sister Dixie Kong, in Japan this relationship was never officially stated, which may explain the radical change in design. They have never been referred to sisters since Donkey Kong 64. History Donkey Kong 64 In Donkey Kong 64, Tiny is one of the four Kongs imprisoned by the Kremling Krew at the start of the game with the others being Diddy Kong, Chunky Kong, and Lanky Kong. She is found in the area Angry Aztec, and can only be released by Diddy Kong after Donkey Kong saves him. In order for her to be released, Diddy must spell the code KONG by slamming the wall switches in the correct order using his Chimpy Charge ability. Once Tiny is released, she is able to collect purple Bananas, Coins and Blueprints. She can also activate feather switches, pop purple balloons to get bananas, and slam switches with her face on them. Also, when she gains the ability Mini Monkey she can go with the Banana Fairy Queen to get the banana cam. After Tiny is freed, she can begin her adventure on DK Isle, where she must visit the Banana Fairy queen and can find a total of six Bananas. In Jungle Japes, Rambi makes it possible for Tiny to get into a cave after she finds a few golden Bananas and finishes familiarizing herself with her surroundings. Tiny uses her Mini Monkey ability to get inside difficult places to reach and get Golden Bananas. In Angry Aztec, she can obtain her Saxophone, Feather Bow, and her Mini Monkey ability. With help of the Squawks and her Mini Monkey ability. She is able to enter many different temples. Inside the many temples she can find many Golden Bananas and a Banana Fairy. Tiny plays a large part in the Frantic Factory. After looking for Golden Bananas in the testing room, Tiny finds a sentient Toy Racecar, who tells her he has a Golden Banana for the first place winner. After Tiny completes the car race, she can search for more Golden Bananas and come across the Donkey Kong arcade game and a Golden Banana which is only obtainable by using her Mini Monkey ability. After she searches the factory high and low for Bananas, she gives the needed amount of bananas to Scoff who opens the door leading to the boss. The door reveals Tiny's face, meaning she is the only one able to fight the boss, Mad Jack. After defeating Mad Jack, Tiny obtains the third Boss Key to K. Lumsy's cage. Tiny meets a mermaid in Gloomy Galleon, who tells her about her stolen pearls. Tiny must find the pearls in a giant chest and must then bring them back to the mermaid, who gives her a Golden Banana in return. She later opens an underwater door in a large sunken ship. After thoroughly searching the ship she finds another Golden Banana. Tiny finds her last Golden Banana in the area in another sunken ship. Tiny's quest for the Bananas takes her to Fungi Forest. Tiny must find her first Golden Banana in the forest inside of a large tree stump infested with purple Klaptraps. After defeating them, she obtains a Golden Banana and a strange seed. When Tiny finds a good place to plant it, she must plant the seed in a loamy patch of soil. The seed eventually grows into a giant plant which gives her a Golden Banana, which she can get with help of Squawks. Tiny later finds a house and when she enters at night, she could fight a giant spider. Tiny must hit a certain amount of small spiders to make the giant one open its eyes, which she can shoot feathers at. After the Giant Spider is damaged enough, the it shrinks. After Tiny defeats the Giant Spider, she obtains another Golden Banana. In Crystal Caves, Tiny visits Cranky who sells her a potion which can give her the power Monkeyport. Tiny must use her new power on a teleport pad deep in the caves which take her to an igloo-like crystal were a Golden Banana was. Tiny must find another teleport pad which takes her to were the Giant Kosha is. Tiny must defeat it and stop the raining rocks. After entering Creepy Castle, Tiny finds the car she raced in Frantic Factory, who wants a rematch. Tiny must defeat him again to obtain another Golden Banana. Outside is a trail of purple bananas and a trash can. With help of her barrel and a mushroom, she can enter to the trash can, where she is attacked by flies. She, along all the Kongs, fight the boss of the level, King Kut Out. She fights the boss after Lanky Kong is defeated. When the Kongs takes the Creepy Castle key to K. Lumsy, he opens the last level, Hideout Helm. The Kongs realize that they have a limited amount of time to deactivate the Blast-O-Matic, but with their help of Snide their time gets extended. After they deactivate the machine, the Kongs find out that King K. Rool has escaped in a plane, but left behind the last key. His plane gets struck down by K. Lumsy and crashes down on DK Isle later in in the game. In the final battle against King K. Rool, she is the fourth to fight him. She must become small and enter through a hole in his shoe and use her Feather Bow on his toes. During the game, she can gain different abilities. Her first individual ability is Mini Monkey, while the second is Ponytail Twirl, and the last one is Monkey-Port. Her instrument is the Saxophone; with this she can use the ability Saxophone Slam. Her weapon is the Feather Crossbow. Aside from this she can gain Simian Slam, Super Simian Slam, and Super Duper Simian Slam, which all Kongs can obtain. She is the only Kong that can enter where the Banana Fairy Queen is found, and using Tiny's Monkeyport is the only way of getting to Hideout Helm. She is also playable in the Multiplayer mode. She appears in the three endings of the game. In the first ending she appears playing with Chunky, until he throws her very high and gets mad at him once she lands. In the second ending she appears riding K. Lumsy, along with all the other Kongs. In the third ending she uses her Ponytail Twirl to fly, but ends up crashing. Personality As she has only had a one major role there's little known about her personality. Tiny's voice and demeanor is hinted at being somewhat sassy and tomboyish, with a confident demeanor similar to her sister Dixie Kong, albeit more boisterous. She is also very brave, attacking even if her opponent is way bigger than her as shown during the DK Rap where she attacks a giant Klaptrap. She is very gymnastic and flexible in her movements, able to perform the splits with ease. In more recent games she is depicted in a similar fashion, but with a focus on dance-like movements. In Mario Super Sluggers she regularly sways her hips while idle and breaks out into a brief dance when she successfully clears a mission. She is also hinted at as having a rivalry with the Kremling Kalypso in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, as they both stare down each other during the menu screens. Both her and Kalypso also have the same stats in the game. Her speech, like the other Kongs, actually consists of a series of monkey-like ooks and eeks, although as with the other Kongs nobody in the Mario universe seems to have a problem understanding what they mean. Abilities Much like her sister she uses her ponytails for attacking enemies, slowing and controlling her descent to the ground and can also extend her jump by rotating her ponytails. In Donkey Kong 64 she was the fastest Kong, she had a very high jump, she could also attack enemies by jumping on them and she is good at swimming and could breathe underwater; however she had the weakest physical attacks of all the Kongs. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast she once again used her ponytails to attack and break things open. She, like all the other racers, could also perform Wild Moves in this game. In Mario Super Sluggers she had the ability Clamber. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Nintendo 64 Debut Category:All Characters